


Misplaced Undergarments

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scott Wants To Believe They've Hooked Up, Wet Clothing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: When Derek finds Stiles stranded in a storm and offers him a change of dry clothes, Stiles forgets one piece of clothing at Derek's and leaves Scott to interrogate Derek about it.





	Misplaced Undergarments

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from the prompt list - "You left your underwear at my place."

“Voicemail again,” Derek huffed. The receiver beeped and he began his message, “Hey, Derek. This is the third time I’ve called you so all privacy goes out the window. You left your underwear at my place.”

Scott choked as he stopped himself from spitting out his water.

“What?” he croaked when Derek hung up.

“Stiles left his underwear here last night,” Derek answered nonchalantly.

“Run that by me one more time and pay attention to the words that come out of your mouth,” Scott said.

“Stiles left his underwear here last night,” Derek repeated without a beat of hesitation or regret. “His Jeep broke down on the outskirts of town and it was bucketing down rain. I found him trying to fix the engine with duct tape. I told him to grab his stuff, lock the Jeep and we’d deal with it in the morning. I let him stay here overnight on the grounds he called his dad and let him know what was happening.”

Scott nodded, keeping up with the story so far.

“He was soaked to his skin so I told him to change into some dry clothes. He didn’t have any so I gave him some of mine,” Derek explained. “In the morning, when his clothes were dry, he got changed and I gave him a lift back to his place. I called a tow truck to come and pick up his Jeep and I’m paying to have the engine properly fixed. But in all the rush, he forgot his underwear.”

“You know, you don’t have to lie, right?” Scott asked, eyeing Derek suspiciously.

“That’s the truth,” Derek replied.

“It’d be more believable if you came out now and said that you and Stiles hooked up for some hanky panky and then he ran off before I got here,” Scott offered.

“Stiles and I did not have sex,” Derek growled defensively.

“Then why does your bed smell like him?” Scott asked, pointing to the mattress in the corner of the loft.

“Because he slept there last night,” Derek answered.

“And you slept where?”

“The couch,” Derek replied.

“Sure, okay,” Scott said softly. “Whatever you say, Derek.”

Derek threw his hands up in defeat and turned away.

“You kids are going to be the death of me,” he uttered under his breath as he grabbed Stiles’ underwear and tossed them at Scott.

“Take them to Stiles and ask him what happened last night,” Derek instructed.

“You do realise that even if you told the truth, he’s still going to make it out like you had sex, right?” Scott asked.

“Get out,” Derek growled, tired of explaining himself.

Scott nodded and scurried towards the door.

“And if Stiles does say we had sex, you can tell him it was the worst sex I ever had,” Derek called after him jokingly.

“Best sex you ever had,” Scott repeated back incorrectly. “Got it.”

Derek rolled his eyes as Scott disappeared downstairs, his laughter echoing through the empty building as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
